Case 6: Secret in the Records Room
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: What happens after a summer trial when two attorneys get a little hot and bothered?" WARNING: Yaoi; Phoenix/Edgeworth; First Phoenix Wright fic, written for the Kink Meme.


**Author's Note:** Heya everyone, KantanaAmaya here, and this is a fic I wrote for the PW Kink Meme, and I ended up liking it enough that I wanted to post it! So, here it is! The prompt was:

_"Phoenix/Edgeworth, clothed desperate horny frottage in the records room, denied orgasm when they think somebody's coming in._

Discovering that Edgeworth was so loud the whole station heard." 

I thought it was a fun prompt to tackle for my first Phoenix Wright writing EVER, so I hope it's up to par!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phoenix Wright. If I did, this would SO be a canon pairing. And I'm not making money off of it, either. If I was, I would finish buying all of the games. XD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix Wright absolutely hated taking cases in the summer. The courtroom was always so stuffy and hot, the defense attorney could barely think about anything else. Well, unless there was a certain prosecutor opposite him, then he was easily able to focus on him. A particular Miles Edgeworth, who made his day during the summer trials. Although that was not good for his focusing on the trial itself, but he would much rather observe Edgeworth than pay attention to his case anyways. _'I never see Edgeworth sweat, except during times like these. Damn if it isn't sexy,'_ the young man thought hastily, trying to refocus since he was being asked something pertaining to the trial. _'Woah, did I just call Edgeworth _sexy_?! I mean, sure, he is attractive, especially when he acts as if this heat is doing nothing to him. If only I could-'_

"WRIGHT!"

The attorney was summoned out of his more pleasurable thoughts by the Judge, who Phoenix had not even heard a word from since his latest string of thoughts about the Demon Prosecutor. Although, he needed to quickly think of a way to make them not-so-pleasurable since shortly he was going to have to go out into public, away from the protection of the wooden structure in front of him.

Edgeworth noticed the other man's frequent slips in today's trial, but could not come up with anything else besides that the heat was getting to him. Although he could not say the same did not go for him as well. Not his own discomfort, that could be disregarded. It was Phoenix, who earlier had the audacity to remove his blazer. Had he been thinking, or not thinking, to be more precise, the prosecutor probably would not have been hoping that it was the only article of clothing to be remove from his person. At that point in time, he tried to cover his blush by objecting, and luckily for him it was not a rash move. _'I have to focus on this case. I will not lose another one to Wright, even if he knew he was distracting me. Even if he knew that when he stands there looking miserable I- no! Pull yourself together, Edgeworth, now is not the time to think of such...situations between him and I. Even if we are both already sweating and he removes his blazer and continually loosens his tie and...'_ Thoughts like this continuously assassinated his mind, giving him a currently undesirable _reaction_, clenching his hands into fists so tightly that he drew a bit of blood in an attempt to calm himself.

Even though it was difficult for both the defense and the prosecution to focus, another day for investigation was given to them as court was adjourned. The two lawyers were taking a bit more time than usual to pack up, both facing a slight _issue_ they each wanted to make sure was under control.

The two men avoided eye contact the entire time, although they both were unknowingly headed for the same place. Down to the station, to continue investigation as told. With Phoenix walking and Edgeworth driving, it was obvious on who arrived at the scene first. Miles tried to avoid as many officers and detectives as he could, just heading for the records room on his own. He knew what he was to look for, anyways. Even so, the defense attorney would not remove himself from his thoughts. While digging through the many court records, the spiky-haired man was constantly on his mind, and not in a way that he normally would have been. Not successful in getting the 'sweating Phoenix' off of his mind, Edgeworth had to make his way to the back of the empty record's room, untying his cravat and dropping it somewhere. He leaned against a metal shelving system, the coolness on the back of his neck causing a chain reaction to his nerves. It was...a pleasing feeling, and he got up from his position and turned to it, placing the heated skin on his hand against the surface. This time he leaned forwards against it, raising and then lowering himself once, causing a not-quite-satisfying-enough sort of feeling to flow directly to a particular lower appendage. The prosecutor could not help but give a soft moan, those _'...damn thoughts of Wright bringing me down to even this level.'_

No sooner after he said that did the man in question enter the courtroom, cursing his luck for having to walk everywhere. It just made him hotter, and right now that was not exactly what he wanted to be. Having heard the door open, Miles basically stopped in his tracks, although the slight friction stopping almost hurt for the prosecutor. Despite himself, he chanced his luck anyways, raising himself upwards and then downwards against the metal shelving unit. "Wri-," he almost began to moan, biting his lower lip to keep himself from speaking. If he was caught, he would have this hung over his head for eternity. Or so he thought, anyways. When Phoenix found him back there, slightly bent forward against the shelf, still sweating and half aroused, he could have easily pushed him to the ground right there, but he decided against it. Instead of saying anything, the attorney just stared, and Miles turned around, his back now straight against that shelving unit.

"C-Care to join me, Wright?" asked the prosecutor, surprised he was able to speak in such a situation. He was not disappointed, however, when he immediately felt lips against lips, a pair of hands pushing into his chest, and one body pressing into another. Nick was surprised when he moved, himself, not remembering walking, but just being there. And it was a place he was happy to be. The two did not even bother starting off slowly, Phoenix dominating their kisses and Miles happy to oblige with whatever he wanted. Taking in his lower lip and sucking on it, Phoenix was completely in control, slightly astounding the prosecutor, and proving so with the sudden, unreserved moan he let out. It was the most amazing sound the rookie defense attorney had heard, and he returned the favor by releasing his hold on the other male's lip, instead trailing kisses down his jaw and newly-exposed neck, lowering his body at the same time. Phoenix assumed that was what Edgeworth had been doing earlier, and after just trying it, he could see why. It felt great, even still inside his traditional blue suit, and he raised himself back up, relishing the feeling as Edgeworth made another sound of encouragement, lowering his head to lock lips with his old friend. Both men were completely hard now, each trying to stay as close to each other as possible, rubbing his erection, and thus himself, up and down the other's body.

Phoenix, himself, never expected Edgeworth to be such a vocal person, but he didn't mind it in the least. It aroused him tremendously, and decided to prove it to Edgeworth, in a way other than he had been already. He disconnected his lips with the slightly taller man's, the two only kissing when standing still, and lowered them to his neck. Since his cravat was somewhere unbeknownst to Phoenix, he decided to make what was his rightfully his, and since it would not be seen when they were working, it was a perfect plan in Wright's mind. Going from kissing to sucking to biting to licking, Wright made sure the red mark would stay for longer than a few hours. Miles groaned in response the entire time, forcing Phoenix back up to kiss him again, this time Edgeworth making his tongue into Wright's slightly agape mouth. Both had a feeling of almost near completion, and the defense attorney was hoping he would not be the one to go first. So, to ensure this, he raised his left hand to tangle in the prosecutor's hair, and lowering his right one. Edgeworth gasped and broke their lip-lock when Wright began to slowly pump his clothed member, grinning at the pleasure-filled sounds he received. He moved to kiss his jawline next, Miles leaning his head back as far as he could go to give Wright better access to his revealed neck. Phoenix obliged, hearing a few moans of his own last name when he began to pump faster. The two thought nothing could be wrong with the scenario, that is, until both heard a door open.

Before moving insanely, and now instantly frozen, both attorneys wondering who could have possibly interrupted them before either came to completion. "Hey, pals, I was wondering if you could, um, not do _that_ here. The, uh, others wanted me to say it's kinda, well, distracting," said a familiar detective at the door, the other two hiding in the back wondering how he knew, and hoped he would not come back there to find out. "Yeah, man, I can't get out a single word with Edgey shouting your name and all, Nick," came an even more unwanted response from the last friend in their very strange friendship triangle. _'When something smells, it's gotta be the Butz,' _thought the two sadly as they waited for the door to shut, and after hearing it separating from each other. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head shyly, embarrassed that they had been caught, although his expression was not nearly as humiliated as the bright red of Edgeworth's own blush. With Phoenix exiting first, Miles stopped to pick of his cravat, not being able to put it on without running into Wright in the doorway. He stepped to the side, and Edgeworth stepped forward, walking right into Larry's scrutinizing stare. The brown haired man gave a whistle, winking to the prosecutor. "Oh, so that's why you wear that thing around your neck, Edgey." An embarrassed glance to the side made sure he made eye-contact with nobody else as he securely placed the cravat on, the prosecutor coughing before exiting the station, heading straight for his car so as to hide himself away. Larry and Phoenix, on the other hand, remained there.

"Good thing it was me and not that girl you're always runnin' around with, eh, Nick?"

Phoenix was mortified at the prospect, running out of the doors, and almost into Gumshoe, who was still trying to make remnants of shock of the event leave his thoughts. Wright had no idea where Maya had gone, and he was going to get to Wright and Co. to make sure she never found out.

After all, what happened in there was a secret between Wright and Edgeworth. As well as the entire police department and Larry!


End file.
